John B. Logan
John B. Logan (1923 - November 6, 1987) was an American poet and academic.John Logan," Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 26, 2012. Life Logan was born in Red Oak, Iowa. He earned a bachelor's degree from Coe College and a master's degree from Iowa University, and did graduate work at Georgetown University and the University of Notre Dame in philosophy. He authored over 14 books of poetry and essays including Spring of the Thief (1963) and Only the Dreamer Can Change the Dream, which won the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize in 1982. Logan taught at many colleges and universities including Saint John's College in Annapolis, University of Notre Dame, Saint Mary's College in California, and, finally at the State University of New York at Buffalo. His many students include poets Marvin Bell and Bill Knott. He was the poetry editor for The Nation and Critic. He also founded and co-edited Choice. Logan died on November 6, 1987, in San Francisco, California."John Logan Dies at 64; A Prize-Winning Poet", New York Times, November 10, 1987, Web, Jan. 26, 2012. Writing Poet Hayden Carruth has written that Logan was responsible for "creating a new lyricism" through his poetry. New York Times: "Few of the American poets now in their 50s have placed the personal, the psychological, as squarely at the center of their work as the preceding generation, that of Lowell and Berryman, did. John Logan - three decades of whose work are brought together in these two books - is one of the few.""A POET OF EVERYDAY PATHOLOGY", The New York Times, ALAN WILLIAMSON, June 21, 1981'' Recognition *Rockefeller Foundation grant *Morton Dauwen Zabel Award *1979 Guggenheim Fellowship *1981 Lenore Marshall/Nation Poetry Prize."Marshall Poetry Prize Won by John Logan", October 21, 1982 *Wayne State University's Miles Modern Poetry Prize Publications Poetry *''A Cycle for Mother Cabrini. New York: Grove Press, 1955. *''Ghosts of the Heart''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1960. *''Spring of the Thief: Poems, 1960-1962''. New York: Knopf, 1963. *''The Zig Zag Walk: Poems, 1963-1968''. New York: Dutton, 1969. *''Song on the Dread of a Chill Spring''. Brockport, NY: Writers Forum, 1970. *''The Anonymous Lover: New Poems''. New York: Liveright, 1973. *''Poem in Progress''. San Francisco, CA: Dryad Press, 1975. *''Only the Dreamer Can Change the Dream'' (single poem). Honolulu, HI: Petronium Press, 1975. *''Aaron Siskind: Photographs / John Logan: Poems. Rochester, NY: Visual Studies Workshop, 1976. *''The Bridge of Change: Poems, 1974-1980. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1979; American Poets Continuum Series, 1981. *''Only the Dreamer Can Change the Dream: Selected poems''. New York: Ecco Press, 1981. *''The Transformation: Poems, January to March, 1981''. Pancake Press, 1983. *''Collected Poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1989. Play *''Of Poems, Youth, and Spring'' (play). Samuel French, 1962. Novel *''The House That Jack Built; or, A portrait of the artist as a sensualist'' (autobiographical novel). Omaha, NE: Abattoir Editions, 1974. Short fiction *''Collected Fiction''. American Poets Continuum Series, 1991. Non-fiction *''China, Old and New'' (travel). Hong Kong: SCMP, 1982. *''A Ballet for the Ear: Interviews, essays, and reviews'' (edited by A. Poulin, Jr.). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1983. Juvenile *''Tom Savage: A boy for early Virginia''. Encyclopedia Britannica Press, 1962. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.John Logan 1923-1987, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 31, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * John Logan profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets * John Logan 1923-1987 at the Poetry Foundation *John Logan's "The Picnic" at Lifesaving Poems ;Books *John Logan at Amazon.com ;About *John Logan Dies at 64; A Prize-Winning Poet, obituary in the New York Times Category:1923 births Category:1987 deaths Category:American poets Category:Saint Mary's College of California Category:University of Notre Dame faculty Category:People from Montgomery County, Iowa Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:University of Notre Dame alumni Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics